Leap of Faith
Kyle and Jessi go on a quest to learn the truth, while the Tragers try to piece together Kyle's past to get some answers. Mid-Season Finale. Synopsis Kyle promises Jessi that he is not going to take her back until they both have some answers. Emily releases Foss claiming that she feels guilty for invading the Trager's lives, and for manipulating Jessi. Foss then calls Kyle and tells him to destroy his phone and keep going, that "You have everything you need." Ballantine berates Emily for releasing Foss, since with the trace on the phone gone, they've lost both Kyle and Jessi. Emily claims that she thought Foss would lead straight to them. Kyle finds a small hole in the back of Baylin's ring that displays a map when light is shone through it. He and Jessi follow the map and find JP's Diner where the picture of Adam and his girlfriend was taken. They are greeted at the door by an old man who recognizes them. His granddaughter, who manages the diner, apologizes for him, but he continues to know things about the couple in the photo. He also guides them to what "D4" means, as is on the back of the photo. The granddaughter tells them that Route 12 is washed out and that area is isolated. While Kyle is daydreaming about Amanda, Jessi enters his vision. She warns him that Ballantine is using her to take the Zzyzx data from him, so he had better go on without her; but of course, they go on together. Meanwhile, the Tragers are pooling all of what they know about Kyle and the strange occurrences connected with him, trying to decide who or what he is. Josh takes offense that they are treating Kyle like a criminal, when he is their brother and son. After leaving the diner, Kyle and Jessi find Route 12 and continue on foot, eventually coming to a cabin. In the basement, they find a locked door with a round clock-like device on it. The segments of the face each make a tone. Kyle realizes that is the lock, and the code must be the song they were told about at the diner. Kyle calls Amanda, who looks up the song and plays it for them. Behind the door they find Adam in a coma and connected to life support. Kyle hopes he can communicate with him, but fails. He asks Jessi to help and she reluctantly agrees. As they link arms and open their minds to each other, Adam tells Kyle that Jessi has betrayed him. Horrified that she has taken the information, as she had been programmed by Ballantine, Jessi runs away. The Tragers call Declan over so he can add what he knows about Kyle. When he refuses, Stephen decides to call the police about Kyle and Jessi being missing, but is stopped by Foss, who had been watching them as Kyle had asked. Declan tries to defend Tom, but Lori screams at him to get out. Foss tells the Tragers only that he has known Kyle since he was a child. Stephen tells Foss that he can take care of his family, and to please bring their son home. When Kyle catches up to Jessi, he must fight with her to keep her from running off the very high cliff there. Jessi tells Kyle that he never should have trusted her and jumps over the cliff, to Kyle's shock at her certain death. Foss arrives just in time to prevent Kyle from leaping after her as if somehow he could save her. He tells Kyle that if she did get the Zzyzx data, maybe it is best for it to die with her. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates as Julian Ballantine *J. Eddie Peck as Adam Baylin *Terence Kelly as Grandpa *Julie Patzwald as the granddaughter 213 213